The Legend Of Smash U
by RaxtMec202
Summary: Ever wanted a story with the Wii U version of SSB? Well then here you go! Follow Mario and the gang as they meet the newest crew of the Smash Universe. With new allies comes new villains. Everyone is joining the fray in this Fanfiction DLC including you! Might be taken down for Reborn!
1. Trailer

**Super Smash Bros.**

Chapter 1: Experience The Legend

The fire of the Smash logo lights up once again, to express the aggravating hype that people have for Sakurai. As the flames dissolves with a logo a new arena appears to be shown. Similar to the Subspace Emissary but has the contrast of the Coliseum from Fire Emblem.

Looking through a deeper perspective of the arena. A gigantic statue of a man holding up a sphere version of the smash ball gapes down at the brawlers.

On the arena floor the appearance of Mario, Link, Ike, and Marth were shown. Going up against Mii Fighters whose gender were 3 boys and 1 girl.

One of the boys stepped up to fight Mario, his aspect was an ethnicity of a African American. Mario confronts the fighter and fiercely gets into his fighting pose. He lit his gloves on fire, showing his expression "I'm ready when you are."

The Mii fighter trembles to the sight of Mario, because on his blue and white jacket down his black shoes and zipped pants. He has no special weapons to acquire.

The countdown begins and the crowd has been on edge of their seats. When the countdown reached down to zero the two brawlers burst into action.

The Mii fighter tries to fights off Mario's fire attack by dodging them swiftly. Knowing that wasn't working Mario dashed down the arena and grabbed Mii Fighter. Only to throw him across the floor.

Trying to get up, the Mii fighter charges his fist before Mario can land another blow. Mario saw this coming and quickly ran to diffuse the attack.

But when he arrived, The Mii strikes by punching Mario straight into the sky and thrashing to the ground. The crowd gasp as the veteran dissolves into the dust. Thinking that luck was on his side today, it surely ran out when a Smash ball suddenly appeared.

The Mii fighter tried to grabbed onto it until Mario jumped on and hit it. The Mii was frighten once more, from Mario yellow eyes he screamed. "OH YEA! HEEYA!" Spitting out a powerful Fireball.

Mii Fighter didn't know what to do, should he block it or take a run for it. But as soon as he could think, the Final Smash crushed him and burn him to flames.

The crowd cheers once more for Mario's move so did Link. Ike, and Marth. For the other Miis, not so much. As the dust wither away the Mii struggles to stand on his own two feet.

Trying for round 2, a strange ball appears out of no where. The Audience and the brawlers were confuse of the object. The Mii took no chances and grabbed it.

The its image it looked just like the Smash Ball but with a lighting bolt as the logo. Without so much curiosity, The Mii bashed it open.

Suddenly, the clouds started to turn gray. The Mii looked up in the sky and "BOOM" A bolt of lightning hits The Mii transforming him into something mysterious.

As the lightning disappear, so did the Mii appearance. This time he looked more humanoid than cartoonish. He stepped forward to Mario and cling his hand with electricity. "Time to flip the switch." The Mii said with a more masculine voice.

**_Element Brawlers take over_**

* * *

Thus that ends the cut-scene. But the scene was then picked up by Masashiro Sakurai, with his infamous English adaption voice-over.

_"Hello, I'm Masahiro Sakurai from Sora. I am here to give you some big news about Super Smash Bros. Previously, I've added Lucas, Roy, and Ryu to the game plus some additional content for Mii Fighters as well. Also, we have told you guys (The fans) to put in a vote to see which video-game character you would like to see in Smash Bros._

_With all this happening at once, I had to think of how can I make Super Smash Bros even bigger? And how can I bring back old and new memories like it's successor?_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you. **The Legend of Smash U!**_

**_THE LEGEND OF SMASH U (Subspace Emissary Reborn!)_**

The Legend of Smash U is an Adventure Mode DLC where players can play through a unique story-line. Different from Mii Fighters you can also create your own Brawler and customizing his moveset, outfit, and weapons. Yes, everybody the new character of Smash is YOU! (Again) but this time you won't have a small body.

Also with Character customization you can change the height, weight, and mass of the character. If we haven't mention players can also interact with the fighters of Smash.

Just think that you, Mario, Link and the rest of the Smash gang all smashing on one team. Addtionally, there is a online option where you and your friends can help each other complete the missions and stroll around the open world of Smash U.

With this DLC we also have added new moves like **COMBINATION**** FINAL SMASH! and much, much more. **

_We are excited to share The Legend of Smash U with all of our fans. But just for the excitement what will the price be for the DLC? Well I'm glad to say that The Legend of Smash U DLC is free! And will be added to your game in the next update._

_In the near future, Amiibo of your character and other characters will be added to your collection but we're not ready to share the detail with you._

_Expect this DLC to be out for you to play next month. But be careful, the DLC has a big storage so plan ahead before downloading the update._

_That is all for today, everyone. Before I go I like you to take a look at this._

* * *

As Sakurai signs off on another video. A valley of gray landscape appear showing the world is filled with darkness. Suddenly text appear on the screen. **"Do you have what it takes to be a "Legend?"**

As the text gets bolder and bolder, five red eyes stare deep in your soul. Knowing that this time around, the competition means business.

**_The Legend of Smash U _**

**_coming Next Month._**


	2. Character Trailer

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

"Perhaps, I should fight another day…" The voiced echoed in the darkness.

_Super Smash Bros Presents_

_Not only you get a story mode but you will also get _

_New Characters!_

Suddenly a thud was heard as the screen fade to black.

_It's your turn to shine, guys!_

With a thought on his mind, Chrom finally regain conscious and got off of the floor. Turning his head around he sees Lucina who was badly injured.

"LUCINA!" Chrom spotted. "Fa...ther." She said as she fell to conscious. Chrom was about to run to Lucina's aid until.

"Chrom!, I can use a bit of your help. This guy is no joke." Robin says off-screen. Captain Falcon look at his opponents with a cocky look and started to form the Famous move.

Chrom steps in front of Robin to assist him in his struggle fight against the F-Zero man. "This time, the table have turned."

**Chrom Splits into Action!**

As Chrom fights off Captain Falcon Robin is amazed that Chrom can keep up with a person like him.

Chrom dodges most of Captian Falcon attack but is hit by one of it and is sent flying.

"Chrom!" Robin said catching his friend to back him up. "If you can't do it…. Then let combine our swords!" Robin said as Chrom agreed.

As the two attack the guy the scene was switch to a different location.

**Somewhere**

"Well well well, If it isn't Sonic" A voice said making Sonic surprised as he looked back.

**Shadow Blazes Through!**

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic said as the two fought in the cutscene. "There cannot be two hedgehogs in this "Brawl" so one of us has to go!"

**CHAOS…..BLAST!**

"Sonic, know this I am the Ultimate life form, compared to you I am a God!"

"Quit being full of yourself Shadow, you tried to take over "Boom" and you're definitely not going to take over "Smash bros."

Sonic says as he tries to punch Shadow.

**In outer space**

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, STAR FOX!" Wolf yelled over the communicator to Fox.

"And I can't let you get pass us, Wolf O Donnell!" Fox says as he angers Wolf.

During this a whole lot of scenes were shown the new characters acting with the old characters like Lucina and Chrom special combination Smash. Fox, Wolf and Falco fighting over Corneria.

Also the Free Roam was finally confirmed showing that you can interact with characters and get them to join their party.

Then almost every character is shown off during the epic words pop up on the screen.

_Get ready to experienced Smash like never before_

_A Game changer to the franchise!_

_Fight like never before in….._

_**The Legend Of Smash U**_

"Hey guys, what the heck is this thing?" A voice said to his friends.

"Oh my god it's Frieza!"

"You idiot! Frieza isn't a Nintendo character nor a game character."

"Then this must be….."

The strange creature opens his eyes to shock the protagonists faces. "No way...It's..M…"

_**Mewtwo is Reborn!**_

_**With additional entry Cloud, Bayonetta, Corrin, Ryu, Roy, and Lucas will be added very soon**_


	3. Chapter 1: Intro

The Legend of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Here is Chapter 1 of the DLC Story Mode. This is about to be good. ENJOY!**

Bandai Namco Games and Nintendo present

_Here something for you fans to enjoy while playing Smash bros._

_**The Legend Of Smash U**_

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Fourth World (Intro)

Here we enter a boy's bedroom where 5 boys are sitting on a bed playing on of the best fighting games in history (Too much hyperbole) As the boys had controllers in their hands, they began to conversate about the match.

"Man! I'm about to destroy y'all with my mans, Captain Falcon! Dude is one the strongest and fastest characters in the game!" A boy with a red hat and black glasses said.

"Michael, Captain Falcon is old news my friend. It's all about Little Mac! He maybe small but he can sure pack a punch!" Another boy replied who was only wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts (His Name was Jerry.)

"WHAT?! NO SHADOW?! HOW CAN THEY HAVE ONE SONIC CHARACTER? SONIC IS A VETERAN NOW, AT LEAST PUT KNUCKLES, SILVER OR TAILS IN THE GAME!" One boy shouted who looked like he was Emo as he wore and inherit black hair and clothing on.

"C'mon Storm, some of us are still mad that Mewtwo is still not in the game. Like I don't understand, why make him a DLC where you should make him a regular playable character in the game." The main boy said as he wore a Black snow hat a blue shirt and black sweatpants. (His name was Ryheir a.k.a my real name. =)

"Shoot I agree with Ryheir, they're just putting in random characters now like. Duck Hunt Dog and Duck, I know that we needed more retro characters but at least put someone from the new age like Chrom or Cloud," A guy said who look to be the tallest one with his green shirt and his white shorts and slippers. (His name was Terrance.)

"Boy! I can understand why Chrom wasn't put in but Terrance you just said a character that's not even near Nintendo. Ahem if you want Final Fantasy characters in your game just hack Brawl." Michael said.

"What?! You can do that?!" Terrance said making everyone facepalm.

"How can you not forget that time when I tricked you saying "Oh, Goku, Tsuna, Riku, Sora, Naruto, Korra, and Yusei are all in Smash bros." Ryheir said,

"Oh, now I remember." Terrance said.

"Ok you maggots prepare to be crushed by Meta Knight." Jerry said.

"You coming to fight me with Meta Knight, Oh it's over Me and Captain Falcon are already going to crush you!" Michael said.

"Oh Heck No! Ike is going to destroy you all!" Terrance argued with Michael and Jerry.

As the trio argued, Ryheir just goes on and pick "his" character with the Wii U gamepad.

"You know what this game is missing? A story mode like Brawl, that's it I'm saying it. Brawl is the best out of the series." Storm said as the trio overhears him.

"Oh Storm you are a fool, Melee is the best one. That was where it introduce almost everyone including Marth and… That's another character I want to see is Roy not Robin and Lucina." Michael says as Storm grabbed him.

"How dare you say that about Lucina and Robin, they're better than Roy ever was!" Storm yelled as he roughhoused Michael.

"It's not my fault that Lucina is just a replica of Marth! Which is stupid!" Michael said continuing to wrestle with Storm.

"Oh come on guys, No fighting in Ryheir's house-" As Jerry said this he was then pushed to the floor and hit the Wii U.

Doing that the TV Screen turns purple.

"What the heck did you guys do to the game?!" Ryheir shouted.

"Dammit Michael and Storm, see what you're stupid fight did. You broke Smash Bros!" Terrance yelled as he scolded the boys.

"You can't say "Damn" this is a E for ages 10 and up game man!" Michael said.

As Michael and Storm were being scolded Jerry starts to get up from the ground.

Before Jerry raged Ryheir saw something on the Tv that caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, guys I don't think the game broken look!" Ryheir said as everyone started to look at the screen.

On the screen showed a the Smash Bros logo and text saying "Do you want to continue?" While the choices said Yes or No.

"Is this a Mod version of the game?" Michael said.

"No , It's hard to hack the Wii U. It's too Next Gen." Jerry said.

While everyone was confused of what happen Storm said to Ryheir to push the "Yes" option. So, he did what his friend asked and selected the option.

By selecting the item, the text changed and said "Welcome to The Legendary DLC of Smash Bros!"

"WHAT?! There's a hidden DLC in the game?!" Storm yelled.

"I don't remember downloading anything but-" As Ryheir was saying this, his left hand started to glow and what he saw was unbelievable.

A Smash logo was on his skin. "What the? Why is there a?" Ryheir wondered as the TV Started to glow and shine bright in the room.

"Hey, Ryheir! Turn your brightness down on your TV! You're making me go blind!" Michael said.

But the TV only got brighter until the whole room was and all we can hear was screaming from the boys.

When the brightness went away, the crew has vanished and the screen went back to the Title screen, but this time the Screen didn't say _Super Smash Bros for Wii U_ it said _The Legend Of Smash U_

**To be Continued **


	4. Cutscene 1 (A Brave New World)

The Legend of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**If you thought last chapter was awesome. Wait until you'll see this one! But before we start I like to say that thank you for supporting this fanfic. This has been the fastest fanfic to get up to 300 views to 1+ likes all in 3 days!**

**Anyways in honor of it giant hype, I might have a marathon of this fanfic, Hopefully.**

**But forgetting that, this is just my gift to you guys for being so awesome with my project. Anyways Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Cutscene 1 (A Brand New World)

Returning from the previous screen, the text says _The Legend Of Smash U _and on the bottom of the large text said _Press any Button_. In this scenario the player would press the button and the loading screen will have begun.

Skipping the Main Menu, the player would press a new option called Multiplayer which will be right by the Smash button. In the Multiplayer option it will have buttons that say

Legendary Mode (Story Mode) which is the Main Story of the DLC, another one was Mini-games which will be similar to Mario Party games and Movies to watch the cutscenes during the game.

The player would then pick Story mode option thus appearing and option saying _New game or Continue_. In these term of events the player will press Continue but for new players they will press New Game.

After that the Game will be loading

(Story Mode TIME!)

**Somewhere in the Plains**

In the sweet-green part of the grassy plains where 5 people who seemed to be hurt from the dastardly fall from the sky.

On the ground level, we see Ryheir and the others on the ground, but this time they look extremely different.

"Uh, what happened." Ryheir said as he started to wake up from his slumber. As he got up he started to look around the environment and seeing that everything has changed.

"Woah, nice plains." Ryheir says. "Yea you can have a vacation here man." A voice was heard by Ryheir.

"Huh? Storm was that you?" Turning around to see a boy with a black hoodie whose face was cover only to see his mouth. "Organization XIII?" Ryheir said.

"I'm not from Kingdom Hearts, Ry. I'm Storm." He said shocking his friend. "STORM?! IS THAT YOU?!" Ryheir shouted as he woke up the others.

"Geez, what's with all the screaming?" Michael said as he walked over to the guys. "Mike! Oh my Goodness, you have a gun?!" Jerry said.

"And your body looks 1080p digital, Bro! But on the other hand. OOH SNAP, BRO! I'mma about to go 360 no scope on bros son! You don't even know!" Michael said as he cheered around while everyone else is trying to figure what is going on.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" Michael said as lasers went out of his now attached right-handed gun.

"WHOA! Mike got a gun?! The world is over as we know it." A voice said from afar.

It was Terrance and he also look different as he had a long silver sword in left hand and a big shield in his right. "What is going on? Jerry said.

**Cutscene 1 ended**

Michael: Gunner

Ryheir: Elemental Brawler

Storm: Assassin

Jerry: Tactician

Terrance: Swordfighter

Next Time: Tutorial


	5. Tutorial Mode (Let The Smash Begin)

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay and the shortened chapter but this time, It's no holds bar. Get ready for this chapter of this series.**

Chapter 3: Tutorial Mode (Let the Brawl Begin)

**Cutscene 2 start**

Now noticing the differences of each other, the crew were starting to wonder where they are in this magic world of smash. "So is there an actual reason why we're looking like a bunch of Video-game characters?" Jerry said.

"WHOA! Holy Mesus! Jerry, everytime you talk subtitles appear on the screen! Yo." Michael said being impressed by the subtitle.

"Ok. This is getting freakishly strange, first we we're all about to play a round in Smash bros and then the purple screen happen. Next we all hear this obnoxious sound coming from the Tv and then we're settled in this plain area." Terrance explained.

"Seriously, what the heck is going on?" Storm added. But as the others wondered Michael looked defiant, he decided to test out his new hand gun once more.

As he looked at the tree, he fired away to his target making the tree fall to it's death.

"Michael, just what in the world we're you thinking?!" Jerry yelled as the others looked back

"I was just doing what the subtitles told me to do." Michael said as he showed them the subtitles saying _Press A to shoot._

"Oh, how convenient." Storm said,

**Cutscene 2 ended **

**Loading….**

**Tutorial Mode activated**

**In Tutorial mode only one character can be played at a time. Each character has a tutorial mode so players can know the moves before getting place in battle.**

**Tutorial 1#: Ryheir**

_Hey there player, Ready for your first lesson_

Ryheir:_**WHOA! A voice that's inside my head?! And I thought it couldn't get crazier.**_

_Anyways, let the lesson begin shall we? Ok you see those minions over there?_

Ryheir: _**Yea, should I fight those crafty mongrels?**_

_Yes indeed._

Ryheir then runs over to the minions and begins fighting them. _Press A repeatedly to use melee attacks._

Ryheir started to fight the minions, as he did blue electricity appear from his fist and electrocuted the minions.

Ryheir: _**Hello, did I just became Infamous? **_

_Oh no, player that is one of your moveset. Just like Mario you have an elemental power well sort of like him._

Ryheir: _**So I given the same moveset as Mario?**_

More like Little Mac you'll see in a second.

_Press A left, right, up down, and Press B for special attacks _(I try my best to remember what the moves and buttons that they have for smash)

Ryheir does the actions and began to use his electricity powers on the rest of the minions. Seeing this Ryheir has kicks like Mario but punches like Little Mac. And has good agility so that if he ever falls, it will be a good last resort.

**Tutorial 2#: Michael **

Michael: _**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

_Looks like someone is trigger happy. But let's use that gun of yours for something useful._

Michael: _**Ight then, I'mma shows these mongrels who they messin' with!**_

Michael then runs to the minions and blast his gun to make them fall to the ground. But as he kept blasting, they kept getting up.

Michael: _**What the? Are you serious, please do not tell me this is the only thing I can do as a character. I know I got the moveset of Samus or like Zero Suit Samus. Heh heh leggo!**_

_Hold down B to make a bigger blast. Also for melee attacks repeatedly press A to kick and punch._

Michael then charges his ray gun until the meter on the left side was full. As it reach 100% he fire away and blew away most of the mongrels.

One of them tried to keep on fighting even know it was bad condition. Michael just kick it out of comedy.

**Tutorial 3# Jerry/Terrance/ Storm**

Jerry: **Looks like I'm not a fighter in this category.**

Terrance: **Yup, Jer. Your way out of your league my friend.**

Storm: **Leave it to the sword-wielders for this one.**

Jerry: **Well, I guess I can handle that, you guys fight while I'll direct you to your next destination.**

**Terrance/Storm: RIGHT!**

_Second Player joins_

_Press the up dialog button to hear Jerry tactics. (Jerry is a hidden playable character. He is just not playable in Tutorial Mode)_

**Jerry: _Terrance and Storm, these minions are like a walk in the park. Storm, even know there are a lot of them. Use your sneak and stalk movement to get into a position where you can sneak attack. Terrance once Storm attacks the minions, you finish it off with your powerful sword._**

_Surprise Team Attack: Is one of the new attacks in Super Smash Bros where one player sneaks up on the opponent and the other tackles the others before they can even move._

Storm then sneaks behind the minions for a surprising attack. Now in place Storm uses one of his daggers and throws it out in the center. The minions were unsure what just happen until a strong force of Terrance strike the little monster and cut them down into oblivion.

Storm and Terrance then high-five each other and run off to catch up with Ryheir and Michael.

**Cutscene 3**

The five brawlers rejoice as they defeated the minions with ease. "Dang! That was too simple!" Michael said. "Yea, we need a better challenge those minions fighting sucked!" Terrance said.

"Anyways, I guess we should all progress because is going to get harder and harder throughout the game." Jerry suggested. "Simple game antics, Jerry." Storm said. Later the crew finally makes it out of the forest and into the grassy plains.

"Hey, you know what this reminds m of." Michael said. "IF YOU SAY SONIC 06!" Jerry said. "Hey, guys look!". Ryheir said pointing at something. When the crew look from afar they saw two blurry images that were 18 feet away from them. The colors were red and green. "No way, It can't be them! It's, it's-"

**Cutscene ended**

**Tutorial Mode Complete **


	6. Veterans of Smash

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Official DLC Story Mode for Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)

**Hello everyone I got some sad news I have to tell you all. My Internet is down so now I can't upload stories but that doesn't mean I'm on hold. So if you're seeing this that means my internet is back on and I have finished my mayhem of creating chapters.**

**So as of right now enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the veterans of Smash

Everyone was stunned when they all saw their two favorite plumbers, that's right at the end of the road.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MARIO AND LUIGI! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Terrance said as he ran down the path to meet his favorite heroes of tomorrow.

Ryheir and the others ran after Terrance to go see the Italian brothers up close and personal.

"Geez, never thought of Terrance as a fanboy!' Michael said as he ran down the path.

Sooner or later the others catch up to Terrance, only to see the 19 year old fangasming. "OMG OMG OMG! Mario I've all of your games! Year of the Luigi was the best year! Can't wait until Year of the Luigi 2! Man I'm your #1 on your fanbase! It is so glad to meet the two-"

"Ah, this player seems to know us Luigi." Mario said.

"So do his friends, Mario."

"Well, no lie to you there, it's actually them." Ryheir said.

**Smashville (Cutscene 4)**

As Mario and Luigi walked with the gang they show them the sightseeing of the town. "Here in the world of smash, we like to protect our kindly found kingdom." Mario said to his so called "tourist".

"Oh so you do the same like in almost every Mario game? Protect and defend the kingdom?!" Jerry said complaining.

"Nah, Jer I think that is more the Legend of Zelda with the defending the kingdom motto." Michael added.

During the long tour they saw all sorts of familar faces including Animal Crossing characters. Some said hi and bye as others were in a rush.

Near the end of the tour we see a big stadium that a huge statue of a Smash ball. The stadium was gray from the outside and clear windows to add to the beautiful

"Whoa, that's one beautiful building!" Ryheir mentioned.

"Oh, I see you have found the Smash Stadium, that's where most of the Brawlers hang out and train." Luigi explained. "Is the smexy Samus go there?!" Terrance said.

"Yes, but sometimes the staff tell her to keep her clothes on." Luigi joked. "AHHH!" Terrance said as he imagines when Luigi said Samus and (Explicit content that will not be shown. The DLC is T-Rated but it's not that pervy.)

"Geez, Terrance what a fan-boy your being right now." Michael commented.

"I'm sorry for my friend, he gets too excited over your games and all." Jerry said.

"No worries we love our fans . The enthusiastic is what we like the most." Mario said as he see Terrance fainted. "But, the aggressive lovers one, I despise."

"Or Stalkers, Mario." Luigi said.

**(Screen says: _Loading)_**

The screen says you can now access _Free Road, _ In this mode you can make your own team with either the new Brawlers (Ryheir and the gang) or the original characters of the game (Mario and the crew) but the only way to make the original Brawlers is to do their mission or proving yourself how strong they are by fighting them in a match.

In Mission Mode players can complete jobs for extra accessories and trophies and also moves.

Starting with your team you get to pick who you start with. **Most players would pick Ryheir, Storm, and Michael **

**The Player picks Ryheir.**


	7. Story Update

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**So Lucas and the Mewtwo DLC are on their way and with this little update and another one that will be coming soon I have a announcement!**

**I will not be stopping the Fanfic, like I did Regular Tail since Mordecai goes out with CJ. But now that Lucas has been announced. Lucas will get a special mission that you can acquire the Mother 3 character.**

**And also for notice before the next chapter, Missions are a new mode for Super Smash Bros.**

**And as for Chrom, Shadow, and Wolf.. they are still confirmed in the Story DLC.**

**But Mewtwo, will earn a super special mission and in my turns a Mini Story or Mini Movie called**

_Resurrection of the Psychic God: Mewtwo (Mini Story)_

Hope you guys are excited for the story returning and also one more thing.

**Since Nintendo is doing a Fighter Ballot, I want to do my own Fighter Ballot but listen, in my fighting ballot I want to tell you all ONLY VIDEO-GAME CHARACTERS!**

**Goku is not a video-game character even know DBZ has games, that doesn't confirmed that he is one. He is confirmed to be a Anime character.**

**Shrek is also not a video-game character even know Shrek has games, still that doesn't confirmed him as a video-game character he is a Animated Movie Character.**

**An example is Ryu (Street Fighters) and Noctis (FFXV) even those out of Nintendo products it's still a video-game character so yea lets get some suggestion.**


	8. Missions: Part 1

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Hello guys I'm here for an update for TLOSU. I was taking a break trying to figure out where all my fanfics in the future will go from here.**

**And just so you know I've have started a little marathon with Naruto Ball GT.**

**But enough about that what is happening with this Fanfic.**

**Well we're going to skip the side missions and get back on the main storyline.**

**Instead I'll tell you what the mission are.**

**And one more thing, I have a surprise at the end.**

**Mission 1: **Welcome to Smashverse

Heres a warm welcome, from your's truly

**Reward: **300 cash, Mario and Luigi join your party

**Mission 2: **Training with the Veterans Part 1

Looks like the gang is having trouble keeping up with Sonic, see if you can handle the blue blur training.

**Reward: **300 cash, Sonic joins your party

**Mission 3: **Mario's Party Gang

It's a Mario party! Except this time we're brawling.

**Reward: **400 cash. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, and Wario join your party

**Mission 4: **Dastardly Bowser (Boss Battle)

Defeat Bowser, Defeat Giga Bowser. 2-4 players needed.

**Reward: **500 cash, Bowser joins your Evil Party.

**In this DLC there are two parties you can have the "Good" party (which is just called Your Party) and your Evil party.**

**Evil Party can only be used if your character is Pure Evil or just dark in general. Example. Storm**

**Once you defeat Bowser, this selection will be unlocked.**

**Mission 5: **Mario Bros. Test

It has been a week since your character has been in the Smash World. Time to test your skills against your favorite foes.

**Reward: **700 cash, Level up 2x (Level 10 or + is required for this mission)

**Now that you have cleared those type of missions. The game will introduce you to other missions. Main Mission is the missions you must do for the story. The Main mission will stop after you beat the DLC.**

**Adventure Mission is when you and your friends get to select any character from either party and will go on a road to fight off enemies. Similar to what you do in SSBB Subspace Emissary where you played most of the Smash characters.**

**Side Missions are mission not involve into the storyline but it is free-to-play on your downtime in Smash City or Smashville Idk lol.**

**And now I think we're near a cutscene so be prepare for the next chapter everyone.**

**And be ready for Mewtwo DLC Story.**


	9. Reign of Darkness

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Sorry for the wait. Again. But welcome back, today it's a glorious day even know its raining. So everyone, welcome to May Mayhem.**

**Which means I will contribute this month to only Fanfictions. I don't care if I do the stories at school, home anywhere. You guys are the fans so I'm going to give you, your wants.**

**Now without any introduction. Let me bring you May Mayhem.**

**And not Veteran of Smash chapter is number 4 not one. I'll fix that later.**

Chapter 5: Reign of Darkness (Cutscene)

_Loading…_

**Cutscene starts**

Ryheir, Michael, Terrence, Storm, and Jerry we're all standing out of the Smashtown Stadium. They were discussing on how the first 2 weeks of training with Nintendo characters.

"Man, this past weeks have been an extreme workout for me." Terrance said as he was strained from workouts.

"Too much Wii Fit Training." Michael joked with Terrance. "No, just that this sword is heavier than it looks.

"Well this gun has more iron in this gun. If you get hit by this joint, shoooot you'll have a headache for weeks." Michael smile as Terrance stepped forward.

"Um, I don't think a gun like yours can block my defensive sword, Excalibur." Terrance scoffed. "Excalibur, puh-lease, get that nonsense out of here. Your sword is no "Master Sword" so its nothing against my explosive Beamer Gun!" Michael argued.

"It may not be a "Master Sword" but it's one heck of a power move. So watch out as I cut you!" Terrance said as he tries to cut as Michael dodged.

"Oh, so you want to have a challenge, right?" Michael said. They both glared at each other and stare at the stadium. The two brawlers ran inside the stadium.

With Ryheir, Storm, and Jerry, they looked shocked that a friendship was about to come to an end. "Ah, come on. I thought we wouldn't let this game takeover our friendship?" Ryheir said.

"Let's hope and pray that it's just a friendly game of "Rivals"." Storm said as he ran into the stadium.

Following were Ryheir and Jerry.

_LOADING….._

**Cutscene cont. (Smashtown Stadium.)**

Michael and Terrance ran to the player scanner and the computer started up. It was a huge computer with three screens. One that was huge for most audience to see and one for the two players.

Michael and Terrance scanned each other hand by placing on the scanner. A text came up giving the information about the player. The players enter their codes to play a simple game of SMASH.

"A Duo battle, with no items but a smashball and Pokemon balls." Michael stated. "A five minute game, the person with the most KO'S wins." Terrance said.

Ryheir, Storm, and Jerry dashed in the right time. The two friends pounded the button that worded ACCEPT and jumped off the platform to the arena floor.

"_LET'S GET READY TO SMASH!" _The announcer said as a crowd then reveal itself.

"Oh why should we worry? It might be a simple game of smash. No problems here." Storm said.

As the battle commences with the two friends, three dark shadows can be seen in the back of the bleachers. Looking down at Michael and Terrance.

"These two better put on a good show, before I steal the spotlight." The shadow said as his eyes glared into the darkness.

END

**Who do you think who it was? Please suggest in the reviews before I post the next chapter. Or it will be too late**


	10. ROD Part 2

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Well a lot of work was needed before I could continue May Mayhem which will carry along in June since I have more time to give you all my fanfics and maybe end them.**

**Well without further introduction, let's continue the story.**

Chapter 10: Reign of Darkness (Battles &amp; Cutscenes)

Michael and Terrance ready their weapons, as the announcer looked at the two competitors. He counted down as the tension of the match grew.

"3...2...1….GO!" When the announcer yelled Michael then shot a laser out of his gun. But Terrance thought quick and deflect it with his sword.

Seeing this Michael ran up to Terrance, the then commence close combat and fought. Michael viciously tried to hit Terrance with his gun but he was too slow and got cut by Terrance katana.

"Darn it!" Michael yelled. Terrance jumped back seeing that Michael wasn't as good in melee combat. "Your going have to do better than that to defeat me." Terrance mockingly said.

Enraged as ever, Michael pulled out one his secret weapons. "Guess there is no time to go easy. Time to feel the pain of a Gunslinger." Michael as he pulled out two pistol.

He rushed to Terrance who was shocked of changing weapons. Michael then started to shoot lasers at him, but as clever as ever deflected them with katana again.

"I'd said, you're going have to do bet-" Being interrupted by Michael pistol slapping him in the face. Terrance screamed in agonizing pain.

Finishing the match off, Michael kept shooting Terrance until he fell to the ground. "Terrance, looks like you have taken the confident and cocky route. Where you think you can win, but forgetting that us warriors always have something up our sleeves to make this battle a game-changer."

Terrance then gets up and brushes off the dust. "Yea, you're right. It's time to take this battle to the next level." Terrance said as he builds up power in his katana.

From the bleachers to the darkness, someone was deeply disappointed of the match. "Of all the battles I've seen in this arena. This has got to be the most disappointing. The sword warrior is just blocking the laser and the gunslinger has no technique in melee attacks." The hooded guy said.

"Oh, come on ***** The battle just started and now the opponents are getting serious." The other hooded guy said.

"Hmph, In a battle you must be serious from start to finish. Just getting serious in the middle of the battle is useless. If their serious can impress me once more, I may have to decline in stepping in." The man said.

Back with the battle, Terrance finally maxes his power and charges after Michael.

The two duke it out with each other. But this time, Terrance had the upper hand. He sliced and diced Michael as he was trying to dodge his attack.

But Terrance was too fast for him and swiftly overpowered him during the fight. Soon Terrance made a vigorous slash to the opponent and left a small chasm on the field.

Noticing now Terrance's sword has gotten heavier since the beginning till now. Being overpowered Michael unleashes another secret weapon of his.

"Now, let me show you another gift up my sleeve!" Michael yelled as he pulled out a third pistol.

At this time the bleachers were filled with immense darkness. Showing the rage with the hooded man. "A...third pistol?! Is that what your next special attack is? Is another damn pistol?!" The hooded man yelled and cursed.

Soon the man jumped from his seat towards the arena. This is where he kicked Michael out of the way with disgust.

"By honesty, you have to be the weakest brawler I've ever put eyes on." The man said.

Shocking the audience, the crew, Ryheir, Jerry, and Storm were going to stop it but as soon as silence hit the stadium. Cheering began once more.

"Wait, why is everyone cheering? Is it against the rules to interrupt a battle?" Jerry question.

"Not, if you're one of the best NBS brawlers around." Storm said.

"NBS?" Ryheir also questioned.

"You guys don't know what the NBS is? Anyways the acronym stands for National Brawl Society. It's a global club where brawlers from around the world can enter. But only the best brawlers can join and you cannot hack or cheat. Those are the rules." Storm said.

"Wow, how come we didn't know about this back then?" Ryheir said. "They just became famous in the Super Smash Bros fanbase. There have been many club like this but NBS has made it mainstream." Storm said.

"Oh, that's cool, but what does a hooded man have to do about this NBS." Jerry said.

"Jerry, my friend, that is not just a hooded man that's- As Storm finished his sentence the hooded man remove his cloth to reveal his full appearance.

"Vixen, the Dark Raging Menace. He is known for interrupting battles for many reasons. But his main are if the battle is boring or if the battle has no meaning to it."

Vixen appearance was a muscular man who has purple spiky hair which were in the form of horns. A gray no-sleeve shirt with a big Black X covering the shirt and brown pants with some rebellious looking boots.

"Now, this is where the battle gets serious." As Michael looks in Vixen's eyes, he knows that he has brung the beast out of his cage.

END Of Part 2

**What do you think will happen next? Will Vixen live up to his name? Will Terrance and Michael battle be put on hold. Stay tuned.**


	11. ROD Part 3 (Boss)

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Yea I had stuff to do this past week so get ready for another chapter and maybe a couple of more very soon. Now transferring into June I got as 60% I wanted to get out to the public. But shows like Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories. Naruto Ball Gt, and sometimes this series takes a long time to make so Those two excluding this fanfic will get chapters in due time.**

**Ps. That goes for Shonen World Wars also. Also by the time this is out I would already be graduating so kudos to me. Alright back to the story.**

Chapter 11: Reign of Darkness (Boss Battle)

LOADING….

**BOSS BATTLE: Vixen**

After the poor excuse for a fight, the dark menace rages his way into the fray. This is where Vixen intervenes and stop the idiotic duo from continuing in their boresome fight.

The crowd cheers for the champion, Vixen as he steps closer to Michael and Terrance.

The two brawlers stared at each other knowing that their doom is approaching. But if they work together, they can defeat a beast like Vixen.

"So I guess you punks are going to double-team me? Very well, this won't even last 10 minutes." Vixen says as he stretches his neck.

"You don't understand man. With the two of us the power of teamwork can never be broken!" Michael yelled.

"Uh, I think you're the one with the understanding problem. When you've become as powerful as me. Teamwork is invalid." Vixen says as he flexes his muscle.

"Well see about that." Terrance yelled.

After the conversation the two then devise a plan. First Terrance would be the one to take down with his sword. So Terrance rushed at Vixen and slashed his shoulder.

But to his perspective, it was no effect to him. Vixen brushed it off like it was nothing. "Is that all?" Vixen said as he grabs Terrance's sword.

"No! Michael! Do it now or never, man!" Terrance shouted. Once Michael heard his name, he went into action.

He put two lasers on his gun and got into a sniper pose. "Watch and be amaze, demon. This is what I call teamwork." Michael said as he blast the laser out of the butt of the gun.

The laser flew towards the two brawlers and targeted Terrance's sword. That was when Terrance use all his strength to let Vixen drop his sword.

Now out the demon's clutches, Terrance jumps to the air with his sword pointed forward and collided with Michael's lasers. Soon the two morphed into one as Terrance had a strange purple and neon aura around him and his sword.

"Look pal, I don't have time for a light show. So if you could just waltz on down to K.K. Slider's concert. I'm sure they'll add you in for additional lighting." Vixen said and the crowd cheered "Ooh".

"Well then I guess it's time to brighten this show!" Terrance and Michael shouted in unison.

"Seriously, puns like that are what make the worst heroes in history a legacy." Vixen said as he got into his fighting stance.

As the two brawler's rushed in unison, Vixen just stared at them with disgust and quickly enhance his power level. Then puts out his left fist which collided with the unison attack and…..

Destroyed attack completely, this was when Vixen made his move. He grabbed the two brawlers and thrashed them to the ground. The two tried to get up but were thrown like they were ragdolls.

All around the arena, the crowd enliven the stage with their salutes to Vixen and jeers to Michael and Terrance.

For the final act of this psychopathic battle. Vixen repeatedly punched Michael while he grabbed Terrance's sword and put it in his mouth. With the finishing blow with Michael by slicing him with the sword.

Terrance was a different perspective as he spit the sword right out of his mouth and launched it into Terrance's stomach. And that is where things started to get bloody. But apparently no blood was shown to the characters.

In the end Vixen was the victor and the others were branded as complete losers.

END

**Sorry for the delay, things should be getting back normal next week with more of your favorite fanfictions by me. Anyways until next time, see ya!**


	12. Update (June)

The Legend Of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**UPDATE:**

**So Ryu and Roy have been leaked but to me I can't believe a leak until Sakurai proves it right or wrong. That's what I say. So what do I think about the leak? I think people wasted their time leaking it. Like people need to learn some patience and wait on the exact day it's announce.**

**But what does this mean about this Fanfic? Will I put Ryu and Roy in this fanfic?**

**Well, for starters I feel like the two are just copies. Due to people already complaining about Roy being another Marth and in my thoughts Ryu being another Ganondorf and Captain Falcon with his HADOUKEN!**

**But as of right now, the leaked characters are undecided for this fanfic. But Lucas is still confirmed and Mewtwo will get his DLC Movie which I will now dropped the released date.**

**It will either be in Q4 of 2015 or 2016. So be prepared.**

**So I have looked at your reviews about putting video-game characters into this fanfic. I haven't made my confirmation yet so keep voting.**

**Anyways I have to do more fanfic updates. That's all for now so I hope you're satisfied and we will be continuing to post chapters next week.**

**Until we meet again, STAY SMASHED!**


	13. Final Update Until Recreate

The Legend of Smash U

(The Unofficial Story Mode DLC for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS/Fanfiction Style)

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I gave you an update on what's happening on this story. Well as of right now you Smash fans are going insane because Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin have been announced for SMASH!**

**If you guys don't know or haven't look at the Final Presentation of Smash well Bayonetta won the fighter ballot. So for all you Shrek and Goku fans. LOL! I'm sorry let me stop.**

**But since that was the last streaming of Smash. Which to fans is sad that the game is no longer requesting any DLC meaning the game has now been completed. **

**And as for the official announce characters Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, and Corrin there will be added to the story very soon.**

**So here's the question why is there no new chapters of The Legend of Smash U? Well it's because I've been very focused on another story called Ed Edd n Eddy: The Untold Stories which is my favorite story to make on here check it out.**

**But another reason is that I really dislike the story I made for this fanfic so I decided to re-create the story that I would enjoy and will entertain you. **

**Anyways that's all I have to say today. Be prepare for updated chapters coming later this month and re-live the story of The Legend.**


End file.
